


Bang

by littlecrazyneko411



Series: Sans the Family Man [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Today is supposed to be the happiest day.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves!

You stared at your reflection in amazement, this was the second time you've been in this situation but it still felt new and exciting. You inhaled deeply with a smile, today…Today was the day, the day that you and Sans will exchange vows and become husband and wife.

It wasn't a big wedding like from your first marriage but it was filled with people you love and cherish, unlike your first wedding. Your first wedding was grand, whole rows filled up, the wedding party barely fit the front of the church, food was barely available for all the guest. It was expensive. You huffed what a huge waste of time and money, really the only thing that came out of all that was your two beautiful children. If you were asked if you'd do anything different if given the chance to go back your answer would be no. The long, treacherous road you had to walk to get here; harsh and unforgiving, but the prize was worth it all.

You were starting a new family. In your mind, a proper father figure for your kids and a proper husband who understands what being married means.

Okay, dark path, it's your wedding day, happy thoughts like what you plan to wear once you get to the hotel and that you're honeymooning in Japan!!

You love Undyne and Alphys, the honeymoon was their wedding gift and oh a gift it is!

You smile again at your reflection because above it all, today was the day you were going to marry the Monster you love.

A knock interrupted your thoughts, “hey, bridezilla ya ready?”

“U-Undyne! ____ i-isn’t a bri-bridezilla! In fact she-she's been very p-patient and un-understanding.”

Undyne groans, “I know!! That's why she’s no fun!”

You laugh, “I’m ready”, with one last look at the mirror you stand up and follow your friends to the hall.

* * *

It was quiet, Undyne took her place at the piano. She turned to the correct music sheet and with a few breaths started to play the traditional wedding song.

Everyone stood up and turned towards the opening of the aisle, your daughter, Iris, skipped happily down the aisle tossing the petals from her basket.

Following her came your son, Kyle, walking down the aisle with Frisk on his arm. You giggled at the sight of your son because he was blushing so red and seemed so stiff. Ah puppy love, so cute.

Following them came Papyrus, who was Sans's Best Man/Monster and walking down with him was your best friend Clair, your Maid of Honor.

Then went Alphys with Mettaton.

And then lastly RG 01 and RG 02.

When Monsters first came out of the mountain a lot of religious groups went crazy, thankfully your church seemed more levelheaded. Father Kyle, whom your son is named after, has always been a reasonable man and a great pillar in your life. He was a great comfort and rock during the first few months of your divorce.

Finally it was your turn to walk down the aisle. Sans's smile grew bigger as you got closer, in fact your own smile was also growing. You notice how very handsome he looks in his tuxedo. Funny part was how much he hated getting fitted for it but right now it was well worth it. You gave your bouquet to your friend and Sans held your hands.

“Friends and family, today we celebrate the union of two souls very much in love in holy matrimony.” Father Kyle continued on with the usual wedding speech and when the time came for the vows you know you were crying tears of joy. Rings were exchanged and “I do's” were loving spoken. “I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Serif! Sans, you may now kiss the bride.”

Sans lovingly held your face and together you shared your first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and if it wasn't for the fact that Sans was holding you a bit you're quite sure you would've fallen when your daughter rush over and hugged your legs.

Arms linked together you happily stroll down the aisle and out the church, surrounded by friends and family still cheering. You are so happy, just incredibly happy. You look toward Sans as you two climb down the stairs, smiling and just so gosh darn happy.

“ **TRAITOR**!”

A flash.

A crack.

Panic. Yelling. Screaming.

What's going on? You lurched forward…Pulling your hand away from your abdomen and…Oh…Your palm is red and wet…Time seems to be going so slow and yet everything is rushing by so quickly. You look up at Sans to see his horrified expression.

You've been shot.

Then you start to fall back.

"____!” Sans shouts and catches you, “____! stay with me!” You're shaking and unfocused, “it's going to okay, we're going to get you to a hospital, it's okay…” Who was he trying to convince? You or himself? Maybe both? “toriel!” He cried out.

“S-Sans?”

He looks back down at you, “it's okay, don't waste your energy, toriel's coming.” You try to reach for him, he takes your hand and holds it close, tears pouring down his face, you think you're crying too. You’re getting tired, your eyelids feel heavy and you just want to sleep. “don't close your eyes, ____, please try to stay awake!”

You want to listen, you want Sans to stop crying and smile at you like he did moments ago but the world was starting to get quiet, voices became muffled and your eyelids were just too heavy. You can't. You lose the fight.

“____! ____!”

As your eyes close, you think you were able to say sorry.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part!!

Sans stared blankly at the white wall in front of him, Iris and Kyle fast asleep under each arm. They were waiting along with everyone else, during this time Sans thought back to what had happened and what he could've done.

* * *

  
_Sans smiled at you, so proud he was to have you on his arm, this joyous occasion that made everything seem small and inconsequential. But then…_

_“ **TRAITOR**!”_

_A shot rang out and Sans watched you fall. Holding you in his arms the front of your dress rapidly turned red. He cried out for Toriel and begged you not to close your eyes but you became limp in his arms and Toriel stated that she could not heal you, the bullet was still inside._

_Sans pulled your body close, “no, stars no…please…please!” Tears built up in his eye sockets._

_Sirens rang out in the distance quickly getting louder. An ambulance slammed in front of the church and the paramedics rushed over. One of them gently convinced Sans to let you go. Sans couldn't focus, the world around him was muffled and no one was making any sense. The only thing he was sure of at that moment was the paramedics working on you, then putting you on a stretcher and taking you into the ambulance. As they were getting you in he noticed Undyne and Asgore surrounding three males who were all tied up with vines…He exploded._

_With a roar he grabbed one of the assailants by the scruff of his shirt with his right hand, Sans's left eye blazing with power, his teeth clenched, his left hand now in a fist also blooming with cyan colored magic, and lastly three Gaster Blasters hovering behind him, all prepared to fire._

_Then…A hand gently covered his right hand holding the attacker, he snarled but stopped when he saw it was Papyrus._

_“No, brother…____ wouldn't want you to get in trouble for harming these humans. You need to be strong for her and your children!”_

_Sans’s magic faded as he looked over to see Iris and Kyle crying in Toriel’s arms. He lowered the man back down, his brother was right and even though he felt it every bit his right to punish these men the humans wouldn't see it that way, or at least not all of them. He relinquished his hold on the man back to Asgore and walked over to his kids._

_Iris and Kyle launched themselves into his chest as he got closer and finally he spoke, “it’s okay…we're okay…and your mom is going to be okay too…i promise…”_

_After a few moments they all piled into Papyrus's red convertible and took off after the ambulance, the others following at their own pace._

* * *

  
Now he was in the waiting room wearing some of his brother's spare clothes he kept in his car and just waiting.

He felt Iris stir and watched as she sleepily rubbed her eye. “Daddy?”

“yeah, princess?”

“Are the doctors done yet? When can we see mommy?”

Sans looked down, he wanted to tell her that at any moment they would see her come out of that room and that they could go back to being a family again. But he couldn't, “i…don't know…”

Just then the doors opened and in came the surgeon. Sans quickly handed over Papyrus the kids and approached the young woman. “The damage was extensive, internal bleeding and the bullet ricocheted inside of her hitting many vital organs. We were able to repair most of the damage but she is going to need more surgery. Right now we've put her in a medical coma to help her body heal some of the damage but right now…It's touch or go…I'm sorry, we're doing all we can but there's only so much we can do.”

This wasn’t what Sans wanted to hear, “can…” he took a gulp of air, “can we see her?” He glanced over his shoulder, “her kids, they want to see their mom…”

The young surgeon looked over as well and gave a sad sigh. “Yeah, she's all cleaned up and bandaged but don't expect her to respond to any outside stimuli.”

“i understand”, Sans walked up to his kids. “they're letting us see your mom, come on.”

The rushed him along until they finally got to your room were upon entering found you connected to wires and tubes. Iris gave a cry and grabbed your right hand, “mommy? Mommy, wake up!” She turned her teary eyes toward Sans, “why isn't mommy waking up?”

He walked over with Kyle, “the doctors had to put mommy to sleep so that her body can heal faster.”  
Kyle walked to your other side and held your other hand. Sans brushed some hair away from your eyes and gave your cheek a light caress. It was quiet for awhile, some of the others came in too but didn't stay too long. Finally Sans looked over at Kyle who hadn't spoken this whole time. “you okay there, kyle? you've been awfully quiet.”

“…fault…”

“sorry, didn't hear that, can you speak up a bit, sport?”

Kyle lifted his eyes brimming with tears, his expression hateful and completely directed at Sans.

The 10 year old exploded.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T COME ALONG AND MAKE MOM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU THEN SHE'D BE JUST FINE!” He clenched his teeth and tears poured down, he gripped your hand harder and threw his face into your shoulder. Sobbing he cried, “mom" into your shoulder.

Sans was hurt but he felt like Kyle's words were very true…If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have gotten shot.

“That's not true…” The both of them looked at Iris who by now had climbed into the bed and tucked herself into your side. “Sans didn't hurt mommy, those bad men did…It's their fault…” Iris looked at Sans with red rimmed eyes, “you would've saved mommy if you could, wouldn't’ve you?”

Sans choked, “of course, princess, i love your mother…this…this wasn't supposed to happen…”  
Sans wasn't going to ask for an apology and Kyle didn't seem to be forgiving even after his sister's words. The young boy was hurting, Sans understood, he understood completely.

They continued their stay until a nurse came by and told them that unfortunately visiting hours were about over. The kids protested at leaving you but settled when Sans promised that as soon as they were able they'd be right back.

Sans called out to his brother and asked him to take the kids downstairs, he'd be right behind them he just needed a moment. Once they had departed Sans walked back over to your side and took your hand. He rested his forehead against it and spoke. “____ please…please forgive me, this is all my fault, i knew people wouldn't like it but i thought i was prepared for anything...i was wrong…” Blue tears poured down his face. “please wake up, not for me but for the kids, please, ____.”

Footsteps echoed behind him, footsteps he was very familiar with. “kid...i know we both promised no more resets…i need you to break that promise.” He looked over his shoulder and staring back at him with brick colored eyes was ‘Frisk’.

“You know if we do that there's a chance you won't meet, or perhaps she'll meet someone else, a reset is no guarantee that you'll end up together again.”

“…i know…” He stared sadly at you, his hand gripping yours. “it’s a chance i’m willing to take for her.”

‘Frisk’ smirked, “well in that case…” they lifted their hand in front of them. “You're lucky Frisk is such a romantic, but you're even more lucky that I'm always prepared for any situation.” Sans didn't understand but right now he didn't really care. “Ready?”

He leaned forward and gave a toothy kiss on your forehead. “…yeah…”

Then…It was morning and Sans was staring up at his ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded...
> 
> I think, pretty sure the next chapter is going to be the last of this story, but don't worry I've got more Family Man Sans ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I hope that if you like this you'll check out my other works if you haven't already.
> 
> Thanks again and I can't wait to hear from you guys, I always look forward to seeing your comments, suggestions, input, etc. Always makes my day ^w^-
> 
> Hugs and KISSES XOXOXOXO


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!
> 
> Of this story, still more family fluff stories for the future!

Sans stared up at his ceiling, it hadn't happened, at least not in this timeline but to him it did and all he saw replaying in his head was you getting shot and watching your wedding dress turn red.

He huffed out a sharp laugh, there was no more resets, he had fallen in love, had two beautiful children and of course happiness was dangled in front of him and of course fate pulled it away like Lucy would pull away the football at the last minute to Charlie Brown.

He wasn't meant to be happy. He was meant to suffer.

He sat up and counted under his breath, then…

“SANS! YOU LAZY BONES, GET OUT OF BED!!”

Right on schedule.

A tear fell down his face and with a shuttering sigh he replied, “i’ll be down in a moment, paps, my post in snowdin isn't going anywhere…”

“SNOWDIN? BROTHER, ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?” Papyrus opened his door and popped his head in, “DON’T TELL ME YOU FORGOT WHAT TODAY IS?! I WOULD BE MOST DISAPPOINTED, BROTHER!”

“wha?” Paps pushed the door wider and stepped in, he was dressed in a black tuxedo.

Downstairs he heard some movement and a voice, “Papy, darling, can you assist me? I seem to be having trouble polishing my back.”

Papyrus called over his shoulder, “I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, TON-TON, SANS SEEMS TO BE SLEEPWALKING!”

“Oh my, on today of all days!”

“PRECISELY! AS SOON AS I AM ABLE TO SNAP HIM OUT OF HIS DAZE I WILL BE DOWN MOMENTARILY TO ASSIST YOU!”

Sans blinked several times then rushed over to his window to see the backyard of the house he first lived in with his brother before moving in with you and Mettaton moving in with his brother. “we're on the surface…we're not underground…how…what…”

Papyrus gave a huff, “PERHAPS AGREEING TO ____'S HUMAN WEDDING TRADITIONS HAS CONFUSED YOU.” Sans stared at his taller, younger brother, “THE MEN OF THE WEDDING PARTY SLEPT HERE AND THE WOMEN SLEPT OVER AT ____'S HOUSE, DON'T YOU REMEMBER , BROTHER, IT IS BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRIDE ON YOUR WEDDING DAY! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL UPHOLD ALL TRADITIONS SO THAT YOUR MARRIAGE WILL BE PROSPEROUS AND HAPPY!”

That’s right, the night before the wedding Sans slept over his old home because you stated that in most human traditions the bride and groom wouldn't see each other until the ceremony. He thought it silly at the time but agreed to appease you and it gave you an excuse to have a slumber party of sorts.

Sans started to laugh, it wasn't a reset…It was a reload. After a bit he wiped his eyes, excusing them as tears from laughter but in reality they were tears of joy. “yeah, sorry, bro. guess sleeping in my old room without ____ kinda threw me off.”

“I FIGURED AS MUCH, HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED BROTHER, YOU CAN'T BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING!” And with that Papyrus left the room leaving Sans to prepare himself.

“…a second chance…let's make it count…”

* * *

Sans and his entourage arrived at the church where Father Kyle greeted them all enthusiastically and stating that the others were getting the last minute stuff taken care of and that they'd begin shortly.  
He walked inside until he noticed the kid leaning against the wall and walked up to them. “it isn't a reset…”

They smirked, “no, it’s not", the same brick colored eyes looked up at him, “I told you, I'm always prepared.”

“…how?”

“I saved.”

“but i thought there was no save points on the surface, only in the underground.”

They pushed off the wall and shrugged. “Nope, there are plenty of save points up here, just hadn't needed a reason to reload. Like I said, I'm prepared and Frisk is a hopeless romantic. So when the time comes, you can be a goddamn hero and save the girl. But make it cool like in the movies.” They walked away leaving Sans in the hall.

Sans gave a harsh chuckle, “goddamn kid…”

“BROTHER, ARE YOU READY? UNDYNE HAS INFORMED ME THAT ____ IS JUST ABOUT FINISHED.”

The shorter skeleton turned to his brother, “yup”, his smile stretched across his face, “let's go have a wedding!”

* * *

“I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Serif! Sans, you may now kiss the bride.”

You gasped as Sans suddenly grabbed you and dipped you. Next was the most passionate kiss you could've asked for as a first kiss between a man and his wife. Face red but laughter bubbling in your throat you wrapped your arms around his neck and happily kissed back.

Undyne gave a loud cheer followed by the Dogs howling with joy and soon the whole church filled with cheering. You two pulled away and smiled as you leaned your foreheads together and started to both laugh. Sans then proceeded to pick you up in his arms and carried you down the aisle. 

“Sans!” You laughed.

“just want you to be as close as possible.” He nuzzled your cheek. With no complaints you happily let Sans carry you down the stairs.

“ **TRAITOR**!” You looked down and suddenly there was a wall of bones that sprang up. You look at Sans and see his left eye glowing, but instead of the normal blue it was now mixed with a yellow glow as well.

“Sans?”

Sans placed you down on one of the steps, “sit here for a minute, babe, i’ll be right back.” Seeing that their ambush failed the three assailants tried to flee but just as they were half way across the street they were all suddenly lifted in the air, blue hearts floating just in front of their chests. Sans calmly walked up to the would be assassins, his right hand in his right pocket and his left swing by his side with the same blue/yellow glow. “now you're blue and also about to have _**a bad time!**_ ”

Undyne rushed with her spear in her hands along with Asgore with his trident. “Sans, don't do anything rash.” Warned Asgore.

“…i know…” his expression dark. He lifted the men together and tossed them at Asgore's feet. “better get them restrained and call the cops before they try to make a break for it again.” Sans walked back over to you, “babe, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine just…What happened?”

“just some ignorant racists who tried to ruin our day", he cupped your cheek and caressed it with his thumb. “but it's all been taken care of.” He seemed weary and leaned his forehead onto your shoulder.

Once again you find yourself softly calling his name in confusion. “Sans?”

He was shaking, “you’re okay...you're here…”

You wanted to ask if he was okay but you were interrupted, “MOM!” “MOMMY!” You were tackled by your children hugging both you and Sans.

“I'm okay, it's all okay.”

Iris hugged Sans closer to the group, “daddy saved mommy!”

“I don't think I’ve ever seen you react so quickly.”

“well i had a really good reason to get off my lazy butt.” He winked at his kids who laughed. While you chatted a bit with your kids Sans looked over at Frisk who gave a thumbs up and Sans returned the gesture. He then lifted you back into his arms, “i do believe there's still some celebrating to be done, wife.”

You laugh, “of course, husband.”

And together you both descended down the rest of the steps and off to rejoin your family in friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! NO RESET!!
> 
> Well guys, it's been a fun story to write and I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck with this short story, thanks so much for the input and encouragement.
> 
> If you haven't already, feel free to check out my other works.
> 
> I can't wait to hear from you guys, love the comments and all the input, truly guys you are my biggest inspiration.
> 
> Love you all, hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, there will be more, I promise!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and I can't wait to hear from you guys!!
> 
> Love you all!!! HUGS AND KISSES XOXOXOXO


End file.
